


Baby Boy

by its_waei



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom!Jaebum, Jaebum is stressed™, M/M, Top!Jinyoung, dom!jinyoung, fluffy sex, i wrote this in under and hour, sub!jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Jaebum is stressed and Jinyoung takes care of his baby.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> somebody requested bottom!jb on my last fic so i delivered

Jaebum is stressed. He's so stressed that he messed up the choreography over 10 times during practice. He's stressed, he's tired, and he just wants to be left alone. 

Jinyoung is concerned. Something is obviously wrong with Jaebum. He won't look at anyone and when he does he snaps at them. Jinyoung wishes to help him and he thinks he has an idea.

~

Jaebum immediately goes to his and Jinyoung's room when they arrive back at the dorm. Jaebum flops down on the bed with a loud sigh. His face is buried in the pillow. As it turns out it's Jinyoung pillow and Jaebum lets out a relaxed sigh at the scent of his boyfriend surrounding him. He is almost asleep when someone softly knocks on the door. "Go away" he grumbles into the pillow. The door opens anyways. Jaebum snaps his head up and then drops it when he realizes that it's just Jinyoung. 

"Is everything okay Bummie?" Jinyoung asks calmly. Jaebum has his face planted in the pillow again. He lets out a muffled "no" and Jinyoung smiles softly at his boyfriend. "Wanna talk about it baby boy?" Jinyoung says while gently rubbing his back. Jaebum visibly relaxes at the pet name. "No. I just want to lay with you." Jaebum says quietly. "Okay baby boy whatever you want. Do you want me to take care of you baby?" Jinyoung says with a small smile. Jaebum perks up immediately he sits up quickly and nods furiously. Jinyoung lets out a small chuckle, "Okay baby boy. Lay back and relax. Let Jinyoungie take care of you." 

On the outside one would think Jaebum was the dominant one in their relationship. They of course, would be wrong. Jaebum is one of the most submissive people that Jinyoung has had the privilege of meeting. Outside the bedroom Jaebum must keep his leader aura but Jaebum gets so stressed when he has to stay like this for a long time.  
Like today.

Jaebum lays down and Jinyoung carefully crawls on top of him. He sits down on his lap, palms resting on this chest, and slowly starts to grind down on him. Jaebum lets his hands grip the sheets next to his head. He knows he's not allowed to touch without Jinyoung's permission and he's a good boy who doesn't want to get punished for disobeying. Jinyoung smooths his hands over Jaebum's pectorals. Hands brushing his nipples ever so gently. Jaebum whines out Jinyoung's name and the latter grins deviously. Jinyoung gestures for Jaebum to remove his clothes and while the older is undressing, Jinyoung removes his too. Jaebum lays back down and Jinyoung settles in his lap again. He resumes his slow grinding again and Jaebum moans at the teasing pressure. "Please Jinyoungie don't tease me." Jaebum whines out. "Okay, okay baby. What do you want Jinyoungie to do to you baby boy? Do you want my tongue on your cock? Or would you rather my hands?" Jinyoung leans down towards his ear while grinding, "Or maybe," his hot breath fans over Jaebum ear making him shiver, "you want my cock deep inside you then have me fill you up with my cum" Jinyoung's voice has gotten deeper and his grinding has gotten harder. "Tell me baby boy. What do you want?" Jinyoung whispers into his ear. Jaebum looks away shyly, face turning red. "I want Jinyoungie's cock" Jaebum mumbles loud enough for Jinyoung to hear him. Jinyoung smiles brightly, "What ever you want baby boy." Jinyoung reaches across Jaebum to grab the lube from the top drawer of the night stand. He gets up off of Jaebums lap and settles in between his legs further down the bed. Jaebum spreads his legs farther apart and Jinyoung leans down to start sucking deep purple bruises onto Jaebum's muscular thighs. Jaebum starts squirming and Jinyoung firmly holds down Jaebum's restless hips and continues his work on this boyfriends beautiful thighs. A few moments later Jinyoung leans back and admires his work. Jaebum's thighs are covered in deep purple spots that are sure to last a long time. Jinyoung looks up the bed at his boyfriend. Jaebum is panting heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. His face down to his chest is flushed a light pink. "Please Jinyoungie." Jaebum whimpers out. Jinyoung takes pity on his baby and pours out some lube onto his fingers. He slowly inserts his first finger and Jaebum lets out a loud moan of "more". Jinyoung slowly pumps his finger a few more times before adding another. Jaebum is panting loudly with his mouth open and eyebrows furrowed. Jinyoung curls his fingers up and Jaebum lets out a strangled moan as his back arches up sharply. "Please Jinyoungie. I can take it please just give me it. Fuck, please." Jaebum begs. "How am I supposed to know what you want if you can't say it." Jinyoung smirks down at him. Jaebum whines, "I want your cock, Jinyoungie." Jinyoung smiles easily at him, "What a good boy. You can have it." Jinyoung smears the rest of the lube on his cock and places the head at Jaebum's entrance. He looks up at Jaebum through his lashes silently asking for permission. Jaebum nods and Jinyoung slowly pushes in. Jaebum grips the sheets tighter in his hands. Once Jinyoung is pushed in to the hilt he pulls back sharply and slams back in to the older fiercely. Jaebum lets out a scream as his prostate is hit dead on. Jinyoung continues the rough assault on the olders prostate and looks down at Jaebum. The boy is letting out high pitched staccato moans. Drool is trailing from the corners of his open mouth. Jaebum's cock is so hard and leaking precum profusely. "Are you close baby boy? Gonna cum for me? Gonna cum all over yourself? Go on, make yourself all messy for me baby boy." Jinyoung encourages Jaebum and that's all it takes to have Jaebum arching his back and coming all over his stomach. Jinyoung follows shortly after. He slowly pulls out and Jaebum whines at the feeling of cum dripping from his hole. "I know baby. I'll go get your plug." Jinyoung reaches into the nightstand and pulls out Jaebum's favorite dark blue plug. He carefully slips it inside Jaebum and the older boy sighs contently. Jinyoung grabs some tissues and gently wipes down Jaebum's stomach, taking extra care when wiping Jaebum's sensitive cock. He quickly cleans himself and lays down next to Jaebum, pulling him close. "Feel better Bummie?" Jinyoung asks softly. Jaebum nods and nuzzles his head in Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung kisses the top of his head affectionately and tightens his arms around Jaebum. They both fall asleep warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad :/ i've been very sick and i had to go to the emergency room the other day. i tried my best -c


End file.
